William Shatner
William Shatner (1931 - ) Film Deaths *''Incubus'' (1965) [Marc]: Stabbed in the stomach during a struggle with Milos Milos outside William's home. William manages to stagger into a church for sanctuary and forgiveness, where he and Allyson Ames die in each others' arms (though the movie ends before they actually die). *''White Comanche'' (1968) [Johnny Moon/ Comanche leader]: In a duel role of twins, the Comanche leader is killed when they face off each other in a horse duel. *''Big Bad Mama (1974)'' [William J. Baxter]: Machine-gunned by Tom Skerritt after Tom realizes that William tipped them off to the police. *''Impulse (I Love to Kill; Want a Ride, Little Girl?)'' (1974) [Matt Stone]: Stabbed in the back by Kim Nicholas while William is trying to strangle Jennifer Bishop. (Thanks to Michael) *''The Devil's Rain (1975)'' [Mark Preston]: Melts (along with the rest of the cultists) after he smashes a container filled with human souls, unleashing the Devil's Rain. (Thanks to Michael) *''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (1991)'' [Captain James T. Kirk]: Vaporized with a phaser by William Morgan Sheppard. It is actually Iman disguised as Shatner, so the death scene is being included for both people. (The real "Kirk" survives the movie.) *''National Lampoon's Loaded Weapon 1 (1993)'' [General Curtis Mortars]:Shot in the chest/shoulder by Kathy Ireland, later shot twice in the stomach and chest by Samuel L. Jackson. (Played for comic effect) (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Star Trek Generations (1994)'' [Captain James Tiberius Kirk]: Mortally injured in the collapse of a bridge that had been blasted with a ray-gun by Malcolm McDowell; William dies shortly afterwards while talking to Patrick Stewart. (An alternate scene was filmed in which Malcolm shoots William in the back.) *''Dead Man's Island ''(1996) [Chase Prescott]: Commits suicide, arranging it to look like a murder. (Thanks to ND) *''Land of the Free'' (1997) [Aiden Cardell]: Drowned in a pond by Jeff Speakman. We only see Jeff holding William under, and William's body is not shown afterwards. *''Falcon Down'' (2001) [Major Robert Carson]: Killed along with Donald Li and the rest of the crew of his submarine when the experimental aircraft they were towing floods and pulls the submersible to its crush depth. (Thanks to Stephen) *''American Psycho 2: All-American Girl (2002)'' [Professor Robert Starkman]: Falls out of a window when Mila Kunis approaches him after she confesses to killing Lindy Booth. (Thanks to Germboygel) *''The Wild'' (animated; 2006) [Kazar]: Killed when Kiefer Sutherland helps cause an avalanche by letting out a loud and mighty roar when Kiefer is trying to save his friends from Shatner's crazy animal cult and while Shatner is laughing maniacally. *'Batman vs. Two-Face (animated; 2017)' [Two-Face/Harvey Dent]: Voicing two personalities (from the effect of a formula), his 'Harvey Dent' persona ceases when the 'Two-Face' persona 'overtakes' it. Then later the 'Two-Face' persona ceases when Batman (voiced by Adam West) forces and makes his 'Harvey Dent' persona out again, overtake it and stays that way. (I don't know if this would even count as a 'temporary' death scene, but I'll list it in case). *''Devil's Revenge'' (2019) name unavailable: Killed in an explosion after sacrificing himself to let Jason Brooks, Jackie Dallas, and AnnMarie Giaquinto escape from the devil's cave. TV Deaths *''Thriller: The Grim Reaper (1961)'' [Paul Graves]: Slashed to death with a scythe by the Grim Reaper after it comes out of the painting after Elizabeth Allen locks William in a room with it. *''Thriller: The Hungry Glass (1961)'' [Gil Thrasher]: Falls to his death when he runs through the window, while hysterically trying to join Joanna Heyes after seeing her ghost as an image in the glass. *''The Fugitive: Stranger in the Mirror'' (1965) [Tony Burnell]: Shot in the chest by his wife (Julie Sommars) as William is about to kill David Janssen; he dies in Julie's arms. *''Star Trek: What Are Little Girls Made Of? (1966)'' [Captain James T. Kirk / Android Kirk]: Playing a dual role as both the real "Kirk" and an android duplicate, the android is disintegrated with a phaser by Sherry Jackson, who had mistaken it for the real "Kirk", who survives the episode. (Thanks to Robert) *''Star Trek: Operation -- Annihilate! (1967)'' [Captain James T. Kirk / George Samuel "Sam" Kirk] Playing a dual role as both "James T. Kirk" and his brother "George Samuel "Sam" Kirk", "Sam" dies (off-screen) from the stress of attempting to resist the neural parasites that had taken over the colony. His body is seen when his brother (who survives the episode) finds him dead. *''The Hound of the Baskervilles'' (1972) '[''George Stapleton]: Drowned in a pool of quicksand when the hound knocks him into it. (Thanks to C.A.) *The Horror at 37,000 Feet (1973)' [''Paul Kovalik]: Sucked out of the airplane while fighting a demon. (Thanks to Michael) *''Mannix: Search for a Whisper (1973)'' [Adam Langer]: Shot to death by Pat Renella. Dies shortly after shooting Phillip Pine. *''The Six Million Dollar Man: Burning Bright'' (1974) [Josh Lang]: *''Police Squad!: Revenge and Remorse (The Guilty Alibi) (1982)'' [Special Guest Star]: Poisoned when he drinks some poisoned wine, after dodging several bullets. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Tommy) Notable Connections * Ex-Mr. Marcy Lafferty * Mr. Nerine Shatner (widowed) * Father of Melanie Shatner Shatner, William Shatner, William Category:Voice Actors Shatner, William Shatner, William Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by avalanche Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by acid Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by quicksand Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by car bombing Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies Category:People who died in a Peter Weir film Category:Disney Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:Korean War veteran Category:Paramount Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Warner Bros. Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Lionsgate Stars Category:Dreamworks Stars Category:DC Stars Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in Steve Carver Movies Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Seinfeld cast members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Controversial actors Category:Animation Stars Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Actors who died in Ted Post Movies Category:Batman cast members Category:Futurama cast members Category:Psych cast members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Over the Hedge Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Hercules cast members Category:People who died in a Chuck Norris film Category:Columbo Cast Members Category:Mystery Stars Category:Space Stars Category:Gunsmoke cast members Category:Scrubs cast members Category:Hawaii Five-O cast members Category:Fresh Prince of Bel-Air cast members Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Cheers cast members Category:Actors who died in Jerry Jameson Movies Category:Friends cast members Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic cast members Category:The Twilight Zone Cast Members Category:Mission: Impossible Cast Members Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:Actors who died in John Milius Movies Category:Actors who died in Michael Cimino Movies Category:Actors who died in Joseph Sargent Movies Category:ER cast members Category:The Practice Cast Members Category:St. Elsewhere Cast Members Category:Chicago Hope Cast Members Category:Arthur cast members Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Performer's Character Kills Another